The Ambassadors
by fishkace
Summary: a one shot following the thought of Harry about the new face that have shown up for his 5th year


The Ambassadors

Harry had first saw them in the reception of the ministry of magic, he wonted of notsed them if it had not been for the woman, (not that he had known she was a women then) but her mask was some sort of bird. And left Harry feeling dark, it was something to be feared. He had not know her to be a woman at that ponit because at the time see had had a hooded clock on. Witch was bad enough but to see her now standing behind the teacher table in her black combat, and black boots left the bone white mask standing out more, and the grey body armour left no mistake in what this person was about. It was clear that the teacher felt uncomfortable in her pressants even Dumbledore didn't sit quite at ease. The boy with her was seemly completely at ease, for someone so young, he looked now old than Harry himself but he sat by Dumbledore like I Belonged there.

"I suppose if your the sort of person who as a body guard you think you deserve to sit at the head table of Hogwarts" thought Harry.

There was something about the boy the smile the laughter, that Harry just didn't like. This boy wanted for nothing, had worked for anything, had some poor women paid to wast her time looking after him. She was clearly hight train and she was wast on this spoiled brat. It angered Harry, sine that first day back he had watch him. Saw out the women sine to clean up have the boy, tried to keep him in line. They acted like opposite, and look it too. As she wore black he wore orange. Her hair was black long straight and kept neat his was blonde sort and a mess of spikes.

Then he had the chance to ask her why she would do this.

She looked at him, "it's a grate honer to chosen as Naruto grade, would you not also wish to porteced the next leader of your village," it was odd to Harry that they came for a mere village but it was explained later that there idea of a village and the English idea of a village where very different. And it had proven Harry first thoughts on Naruto, but that also, at a later date, was shot down.

It turn out that Naruto had bought some sort of pace to there home land, and Harry would admit he could see why. It was that smile. All Naruto was was happy and it seem to spread like a plague.

But Harry was right a bout one thing Naruto was no fighter. On the few times that and conflict would happen Naruto step back sparrow, the name the woman went by would step in.

The end of the year.

Harry had just left Umbridge with Grawp and had gotten the rest of the team togather with just a bit of help form sparrow, Naruto standing back and watching happely. Has there where read to depart two came up to them sime having a argament,

"... but my place is with you." said sparrow.

"yes yes but really what better way to show what good allied we can be by protecting there children," replied Naruto.

"but she could die if she comes with us" butt in Harry

"she is paid to die," replied Naruto holding enougher Thestrals so sparrow could claim on, " do me proud little one." he said has he waved them off turning to walk back in to Hogwart.

How Harry hated Naruto.

It had all gone wrong Sirius wasn't even there, but a lot of death eater were. And although the battle didn't go as the death eater thought it would sparrow sire prowess had them on the back foot for the start, the death eater still and numbers and sparrow was held back by her duty to protect the DA members.

So it was a great relief when Sirius did arrive the first of the order and the number where even out.

And then that bitch had to ruin it she had to kill Sirius. Running away laugh how could harry not go after her she need it to pay have all that had happen this year someone was going to pay and Lestrange

was going to be the one. And how gild did Harry feel now, sparrow had just blocked the killer curse she had done it with some sort of spinning shield but it had taken a lot out of her, but still she crouch in front of her knife in hand ready to die if need be so he Harry could live a few more second.

How sstrange you could block it but nave mind you will die soon enough," hist Voldemort

Oh how Harry Hated Naruto, sitting in Hogwart warm, a coward happy to send other to the death with a smile. Harry close his eyes when he saw the green flash. Enough one dead one more person dead because of him protecting him.

But the deep breathes where still there slow and steady, alive. Harry open his eyes sparrow was still there in front of him not moved a inch and above her head was a wall of orange, a back, with a unriunly mop of blonde hair.

"how did you survive that, Never mind I will kill you all,"

what happen next tock harry month to work out it all happen so fast.

Voldemort leaved his ward but be for he could do anything Naruto was in front of him left hand snapping the wand, his right grapping voldemort head his thumb under his chin.

"i dont like it when people hurt my men,"Naruto said and with a yank to the right he threw hight to the left.

Voldemort hit the wall 4 or 5 storys up, and this is what dumbledore and the minister walk in to his body falling smacking in to the ground.

All was quiet, for a minute or two before nose started up form below the order was being lead out by another Naruto and then more Narutos where helping the injured and then the death eater came handcuffed and chained together yet more Naruto pushing along.

"my lord Scream," Lestrange in distress.

All attention turn back to the dark lord he was clawing trying to get to the fire place trying to escape. But it would be no use Naruto was walking carmly toward him, he stood over him and reach down pulling he-who-must-not-be-name's head back.

"i really hate it when scum try and kill my precious people," he said and he flick his hand drawing a knife hidden in his sleeve, and with a smooth motion he dragged it across the neck of the most powerful villain the magic world has seen.

The death eater howled in rage and sparrow ran to her Naruto.

"are you hurt,"

" hurt have you ever been hit with one of them weird green things hurt like hell,"

Harry saw for the first time the brunt front of Naruto top the black dead skin that lay underneath.

"if it reached my hart I will die make sore I'm home be for then, good night" then he collapsed to the floor.

And Harry could only have respect the man who would willing die for any you of the under his command.

End

I little something form me to you, as always I own nothing but the plot idea,

This is my first one shot, and my first completed work, having said that I do what to put a little ending on to it and fit just I little bunny in the middle. But other then that it is finished.

I myself do see quite a lot that could be done with this plot, and I the future I may expand the story but not before I finish my others and I'm not sore in the man for the job at the moment but if any one is inspired to write a story base off the or just expand this one then they're more then welcome to just tell me so I can have a read.

Yours Fishcake,

ps see if you can't gess who the ANBU is...


End file.
